


one of those happy people

by harroldina



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: "I wish, I wish I was one of those happy peopleOne of those easy, breezy, fucking peopleI wish, I wish I was one of those happy peopleSmiling every time they see you"wrabel - happy people
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	one of those happy people

Всё окружающее казалось Ричи ненастоящим. Свежий воздух, теплые лучи солнца, яркая зелень — всё это было словно сном для Тозиера. И определенно не одним из хороших. Слишком идеально, слишком правильно и слишком по-настоящему.

Ричи стоял посреди дороги с ножом в руках и не мог отвести взгляда от двух букв на деревянном заборе. Его затапливала боль, отчаяние и ярость, но он продолжал безмолвно стоять, не в силах сделать последние пару шагов. Всего на одну миллисекунду в его голове промелькнула мысль о том, что ему хочется всё это забыть, но он тут же испугался этой мысли, словно дай он ей ещё хоть одно мгновение, то она воплотится в жизнь.

Нет, он не хотел забывать. Он просто не мог позволить этому случиться. Ему пришлось забыть об этом на 27 лет, и он больше не хотел, чтобы у него забирали эти воспоминания и чувства. _Ни минуты больше_.

Ярость продолжала накатывать волнами, и Ричи не сопротивлялся ей, хоть и стоило. Однажды он простит себя, поймёт, но не сейчас, не так _скоро_. У него было время, совсем немного, но ведь было, а он так ничего и не сделал. Так и не признался. А теперь было уже поздно. Его болтливость дала сбой в самое неподходящее время, так что он должен был себя ненавидеть. Он _хотел_ себя ненавидеть. Но вместо этого ему было просто жаль, так чертовски жаль, что он не успел, что не сказал, ведь больше у него никогда не будет возможности это сделать.

С трудом сделав эти несколько шагов, Ричи сел на колени и сквозь слезы посмотрел на старые вырезанные буквы на деревянной доске. А ведь он хотел показать их _ему_. Когда всё это закончилось, он отвёз бы его сюда и просто показал, зная, что он всё поймёт без лишних слов. Ричи не хотелось бы что-либо говорить в этот момент, не хотелось бы всё испортить своей глупой болтовнёй. Хотелось, чтобы Эдди понял, насколько это важно для него, что у него даже нет никаких слов. Сделать это признание значимым.

Подняв руку, Тозиер провёл ножом по старым линиям, обновив самое важное для него. Он никогда не говорил этого вслух и уже никогда не скажет, но это никогда не изменится, не исчезнет, даже если он забудет или умрёт. Это навсегда останется неизменным. Как на деревянном заборе, так и в сердце Ричи.


End file.
